Star Wars: A Short Story Collection
by cassianslight
Summary: A collection of Star Wars stories, featuring characters from all 8 films and the animated TV show 'Rebels." Each chapter will be different, featuring a different set of our favourite Star Wars characters. Stories will mostly be fluffy/sweet, but beware of some heart wrenching stories to come in the future. Please enjoy, and don't be afraid to make suggestions or send feedback!
1. Aftermath of a Loss: Anakin and Obi-Wan

-A young Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi-

*A few months following the passing of Qui-Gon Jinn*

Obi Wan had a hard time falling asleep as of recently. Not that he had slept much before his master had been killed anyways, but now he rarely could find the will to rest. Rather than recharging by sleeping, he meditated. He let the Force take him to another place, one where he could escape his reality, one where he could release his pain.  
On one particular night, a night where you could hear the rain pounding on the roof above, was a troubling one. Obi Wan felt lost, like he couldn't connect to- anything really. The Force was absent when he needed it, probably due to his emotions clouding his vision. He tried to meditate anyways. He sat by a fireplace, attempting to calm his thoughts. He slowed his breathing down, and reached out. Trying to connect. But there was a sound- coming from somewhere he couldn't quite find. It wasn't the rain, but had a similar pitter-patter sound to it. Obi Wan tried focusing harder, tried to find the Force, but the noise was distracting him. His breathing began to quicken, as he became more frustrated. Suddenly, the noise stopped. But the damage had been done, as Obi Wan had stopped trying. He uncrossed his legs and instead rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head down. He knew he was letting his emotions get the best of him, but gave in to them this time. After all, he had been trying to stay strong for the past few months for his young Padawan. It was all so hard though. Obi Wan missed Qui-Gon dearly.  
"Master Obi Wan?" Although Anakin spoke softly, Obi Wan still jumped at the sound of his voice. He looked over his shoulder to see the young boy peering over at him from across the room. That must have been what the noise was.  
"Anakin, what are you doing awake? It's late." Obi Wan said, even though he was being hypocritical.  
"I'm sorry, Master, I just couldn't fall asleep." Anakin looked at his feet, seeming disappointed.  
"How come? Is there something troubling you?" Obi Wan questioned him.  
Anakin half smiled, but not to express happiness. "Sort of. I kind of feel guilty, I guess."  
"And why is that?"  
Anakin looked up and at Obi Wan. "Because Qui-Gon was killed, sir. He was the one who brought me here to be trained, but since he died I kind of just got pushed onto you. I'm sorry if I messed up your life."  
Obi Wan took a long breath and allowed himself a bit of a laugh. "Oh, Anakin," He said as he got up and walked over to his Padawan, kneeling down in front of him. "You didn't mess anything up. Do not feel guilty over something you had no control of." Anakin nodded his head, but Obi Wan could sense that he was still upset.  
"Just because Qui-Gon isn't here with us right now doesn't mean he's gone forever. He is one with the Force now, and the Force is with us. So in a certain way, he will always be here. Inside of us."  
Anakin looked up at Obi Wan. His cheeks were stained with tears, but the vibe within the room seemed slightly lighter now.  
"And Anakin," Obi Wan reached out to take Anakin's hand. "I am so glad that you are here with me. You have a bright future as a strong Jedi ahead of you, and I am honoured to be training you. Right now may be hard, but I promise you, we're going to get through it. Together. How does that sound?"  
Anakin choked out a bit of a laugh that also sounded like a sob. "It sounds good, Master."  
Obi Wan returned a smile, and let Anakin's hand go. "Now, back off to bed. We have more training tomorrow and you best be well rested."  
"Yes, Master."  
Anakin turned and began to walk away, but he felt he had to do something first. Obi Wan was still kneeling down when Anakin turned and ran right into him. His Padawan tightly wraped his arms around his neck, embracing him. Obi Wan was taken a back for a moment, but quickly returned the hug.  
"Thank you, Obi Wan." Anakin said, then got up and went back to his room.

About an hour later, Obi Wan went to check on Anakin, and found him fast asleep. Grateful that he was able to calm his Padawan, he returned to his spot by the fireplace to attempt to reach out to the Force again. This time around, he was in control of his emotions, and overall felt more content. After reassuring Anakin, he felt reconnected, felt like he had remembered his purpose. And not only had he comforted his Padawan, but in the process had comforted himself as well. He knew that Qui-Gon was with him, surrounding him. He knew that the Force was with him. For the first time in months, Obi Wan Kenobi was able to feel whole again. And for the first time in months, Obi Wan Kenobi was able to sleep.


	2. Post Battle: Jyn and Cassian

The Battle of Scarif had left the crew of 'Rogue One' bloody and battered, but somehow, _miraculously,_ they all survived. Jyn, Bodhi, and Baze were the best off, only suffering blaster wounds, scrapes, burns and bruises. Cassian and Chirrut on the other hand, were not in good shape. Cassian had several broken ribs, on top of the same injuries everyone else had suffered. Chirrut had a major concussion, which would put him out for months, along with Cassian. K-2SO made it back too, but his circuits were severely damaged. It would take weeks for him to be repaired, and the chances of him regaining his entire memory bank were slim. Although so much was lost overall in the battle, Jyn was glad that all her friends had survived, thanks to Bodhi, and were back on the rebel base. She was briefed by Mon Mothma once she was cleared by a medical droid, and learned that their transmission had made it through and that the Death Star plans were now in rebel hands.  
"Although you and your crew defied us, we are thankful that the operation was a success." Mon Mothma informed Jyn. "This is all I can tell you for now, as we are still receiving information. Do you have any questions?"  
"Where are my friends who are in critical condition being held?" Jyn demanded.  
Mon Mothma let out a sigh, as if she knew that question was coming. "Your other friend was asking me that earlier. Follow me, I can lead you to them."

Jyn followed Mothma down a dim hallway into a quiet section of the rebel base. There, Mothma gave her two access cards.  
"One card for each room your friends are in. Please remember that this is a quiet zone, and you need to keep your voice down. Other than that, you are welcome to visit as long as you like within the designated hours." Mon told Jyn. She nodded her head to show that she agreed with whatever Mothma said to her, but really was only half listening. Mon then gave Jyn a tight smile and walked back out into the main hanger.  
Jyn swiped the first card key into the slot, which caused a quiet clicking noise to indicate that the door had opened. She walked into the dark room, only illuminated by machine lights. There laid an unconscious Chirrut, with Baze at his size, holding his hand. Jyn slowly approached Baze, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked down at Chirrut, who's head was bandaged up where he had been cut. It was almost hard to recognize him not smiling. She felt a pang of sadness inside of her, knowing that Chirrut may never be the same again. None of them would.  
"What's going to happen now, you think?" Baze spoke softly.  
Jyn didn't say anything at first. She honestly did not know what was going to happen. Things could never be the same again after that battle.  
"I don't know, Baze. I just hope we can all stick together."  
"I think that's a good idea."  
They sat in silence for a little while more before Jyn got up and left. There was someone else she had to see.

Cassian looked almost at peace when she first walked into his room. The creases that usually indicated stress or pain on his face had disappeared. Jyn slowly, carefully approached the side of his bed and kneeled down beside it. Cassian was sleeping, which Jyn was grateful for, as she didn't know if she could find words to say to him. For now, she took advantage of being able to stare at the man who had saved her life without him catching her doing so. If not for Cassian, she would have died at the top of the Citadel tower. She will be forever in debt to him. Jyn eventually stood up, being careful not to make much noise to avoid waking him, and prepared herself to go. She gently stroked his forehead, running her hand down his cheek. Taking in as much of him as she could before she left. She didn't want to leave him, wanted to be there when he woke up. But Jyn knew that he wasn't going anywhere, and after all, the rebellion now called to her. She had spent years being alone, being a soldier. Now, she finally felt like she had found her purpose. She was always a fighter, and was ready to show the Empire that she had more in her. She knew that her friends would be by her side, and Cassian would be back along with her in no time. She knew that she had a place in the rebellion. After all, she knew that she was home.


End file.
